valintines letters!
by invaderbutterfree
Summary: i don't own Invader Zim or JTHM or Squee. just some valintines letters from them. containes small hints of ZAGR, gir and gaz freindship, squee and pepito freindship and Nny and Devi romance. hope you like it. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Happy late valentines day! Just a random little poem letter thing to celebrate the holiday. I don't own JTHM,Squee or invader zim.  
Start.  
Dear Devi,  
This letter is written to you to once again apologize for my little episode a few months ago. I don't normally try to kill people i like. I hope you can forgive me. You have made me truly happy. Nothing has ever done that for me. Until i met you i thought my life was, in a word, miserable. Miserable. That word doesn't began to describe my existence... Well lets not dwell on the past. For the first time ever, i wasn't laughing over someones death or the misery of the miserable beings in this world. I was happy. Because of you. Your a wonderful person and you understand me to some extent. It's rare to find people like you in the world, yet you walked into my life. I really do care about you Devi...but, i can't be with you. I would only cause you trouble. I have to feed the blood wall now. Hey, blood is red and red is a valentines day color. Happy valentines day Devi. And sorry for trying to kill you a few months ago. Goodbye.  
Nny

PART 2 (friendship)  
Dear Pepito,  
I'm not sure what to say because i never really new you could write valentines for friends. Do you even celebrate valentines? It's one of the few holidays that aren't scary. It's about cards and candy. Mr. Scary neighbor man said he's going to apologize to this girl for trying to kill her or something...that scares me. I don't like Mr. Scary neighbor man at all. What do you think? He said he met your dad once. Is that true? Oh no! The dust mites are attacking! SQUEE! Help Schmee!  
Squee

PART 3 (G.A.G.F- gaz& gir friendship and Z.A.G.R- zim and gaz romance.)  
Hi There!  
It's meeeeee! I was watchin da tv's when i's saw a commercial about candy! I's got sum! You wont's it to!? You gotta catch meee! Heeeheeeheehee! Oh yeah...I wuv's you lots Gazzy! That's why i made's you this perty card! Master don't know about but don't tell him cuz he like you to! Don't tellz no body i told's you though. Master gets all mad and turn's all red and greenz when i says stuff about it. He scared Mary will find out and overprotectz you and stuff. I'm bored now so i gonna go play in a tub full of waffles and pudding...masters phone numberz at the bottom of the page. BYE GAZZY! Happy valintine'z days!  
G.i.r

Done.  
It was short but i hope you all enjoyed. Happy valentines day! Virtual candy for everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok decided to extend this. It will only be updated on holidays. This is the late day chapter. There will also be a easter chapter. I don't own Squee, Invader zim or JTHM.  
Chapter two- day

Dear Squee gee,  
Happy holidays! I was just painting my walls, (not with blood but with actual paint!) green. Maybe it'll lighten up the place. Maybe you should visit latter and help me wash the walls. I just realized green isn't my color. Well anyway i'm going to go to 24/7 and forget about this sickly cheerful color before i get sick. Ha! Now Doughboy will have to deal with it! By neighbor!  
Sincerely,  
Nny.

Dear Pepito,  
Thanks for your offer to come to the demon parade but i um, have an allergy to fire. Plus demons are scary. Hope you have fun. I'll just be in my room hiding from the scary parade clowns with Schmee...  
Signed,  
Squee

Dear Zim,  
I'm still pretty angry about what you pulled on valentines day. You try to hold my hand ever again and that's the last thing you'll ever do. Got it? Dib's going to drag me on a stupid leprechaun hunt so i might as well come with you and gir to the parade. But this better not be a "date". Ok? If i see that clown from last year he's going to pay for that...little incident.  
Get lost,  
Gaz  
End.  
Hope you enjoyed. I don't own anything. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own a thing. Happy easter!  
Chapter 3-easter  
Dear Squee,  
Thanks for your help on day. Who knew nail bunny would become friends with you so quickly? He's quiet excited to have you over again. Speaking of which, would you like to come over latter and help me watch some easter bunnies? There were five but Doughboy kind of got mad at one of them. Maybe you could keep one! Happy easter Squee-gee!  
Sincerely,  
Nny

Dear Todd,  
That's to bad you couldn't come to the demon parade. It was certainty exciting. Father lead the parade through the streets of the underworld. Anyway, would you care to stop by for an easter brunch at are house. Were having soul toast!  
Your friend,  
Pepito

Dear Tak,  
We're having a picnic in the park and i was...that is to say i was...um, wondering if you would like to join us. As a FRIEND. Not that i don't like you or anything! Um, well anyway...happy easter! Heh heh...  
Singed,  
Dib  
End.  
Next chapter up on next holiday. Happy easter people!


	4. Chapter 4

Invader butterfree- sorry about lack of updates on saving nny. There will be more but for right now this is a quick fathers day one shot that's dedicated to dads. I own nothing. (sorry Squee's out of character.)  
Start  
Dear Mr. Scary neighbor man,  
You scare me and i think your a little creepy but today's dad's day and there was only one person i wonted to thank today. So t-thank you for at least trying to be a role model in my life. What i'm trying to say is...thanks for being my friend. Happy fathers day...dad.  
Sincerely,  
Squee

Dear colonial,  
Don't think just because Al and i thought to write you a letter today that this means anything. All we wonted to do was say thanks for your help in the past. Don't think of this as a fathers day card because it isn't! I'm not small either so stop calling me that! Anyway...thanks for everything. I guess.  
Sincerely,  
Ed and Al

Hey masta!  
I waz talkin to mr. Piggy and he said moose heard of a earth holiday! I writin to celebrate it todayz! It's called parent unit day! So thanx for all's yer help! You's the best eva masta. Wont ma waffles? I mades them fer you? Happy parent unit days!  
G.i.r

Dear Yami,  
Thanks for being there to help me and i'm glad i could be there at Battle city to help you save the world. What i'm trying to say is that you've always been like a father to me and i couldn't have done half the things I've done without your support and encouragement. Thanks for being there when i needed you.  
Signed,  
Yugi  
End.  
Enjoy and happy fathers day!


End file.
